vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soujirou Mibu
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | 1-A Name: Soujirou Mibu, God of the Sword Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Samurai, Member of the Eastern Expedition | Gudou God, God of the Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses (His senses are enhanced to the point that he has no blind spots and can perceive spiritual, cross-dimensional, and temporal attacks), can adjust the weight of his body to be able to run/move on water, Reality Warping (He can transfer the effects of a cut onto another target, slash a target and intentionally delay its effect, and move any latent effects from a slash onto another target), Can cut metaphysical aspects as well as concepts (ex. He can cut the concept of distance between himself and his target so that his attacks will land without having to move from his position). He can also cut through the concepts of fate, souls, lifespans, etc.), Time Manipulation (Can cut and kill someone in all time axes as well as the past, present, and/or future), can create hundreds of millions of blades with his killing intent, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (His law of cutting will still affect the target if the blade were to be warded off it’s path), Acausality, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Gravity Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Nigh Omniscience, Nigh Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Cut apart a tsunami larger than a mountain. Traded blows with Shiori and Keishirou, the latter of whom can destroy a mountain at the "smallest level". Able to also trade blows with the Tenmas, who can bust mountain ranges without utilizing their Taikyoku), can bypass durability in a number of ways | Outerverse level (Capable of affecting the hyperdimensional Throne, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Additionally, along with Shiori and Ryuusui, Soujirou is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 60) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Tenma Morei’s non-Taikyoku imbued lightning attacks as well as conventional lightning, can strike within a ten-thousandth of a second) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Took hits from Keishirou and Shiori, able to take on the Tenmas, who are able to bust mountain ranges without using their Taikyoku). Regeneration makes him hard to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Melee range, Unknown with his abilities (Can cut the concept of distance so his cut will always appear on someone and does not need to travel. Is also able to cut someone across all of the time axis of past, present, and or future) | Outerveral Standard Equipment: His Sword Intelligence: Very skilled combatant and swordsman, knowing everything there is to the sword itself and it’s ways of combat | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Despite his claimed ability to cut through anything, he is unable to fully cut something that is truly infinite (ex. Shiori’s Taikyoku) or of all other aspects without the use of Taikyoku | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ishigami Shinto Ryu: Mibu Soujirou’s signature fighting style. This fighting style is fearsome as it allows him to cut through anything both physically and metaphysically, and can even cut apart concepts (i.e. cutting the concept of distance so his attacks will always land on his opponents without having to move from his position). He is also able to cut aspects like space-time (his slashes can cut and kill someone in all of timelines, past, present, and/or future), fate, souls, lifespans, and even cut through higher dimensional abstractions. However, he is unable to cut all aspects and concepts with this style unless he has Taikyoku, as he is unable to cut through Tenma Morei's lightning that was imbued with Taikyoku. * Kajiri Kamui - Kei Tsunushi Futsumitama no ken: Mibu’s Taikyoku, his manifestation being “I want to become a blade that cuts all”. When activated, Soujirou becomes a literal sword, a living embodiment of the concept of cutting that can cut any and all phenomenon in the world. In this state, whether it is a broken sword (or any cutting tool), a pair of chopsticks, a cane, or even his own bare hands, he will be able to cut anything; regardless of how durable a body is, whether it is a spirit, or if it exists or doesn't exist, he will be able to cut it. It is not just physical aspects, but even concepts such as energy, space, soul, eternity, distance, infinite possibilities, Taikyoku laws, time, destiny, life, abstracts, spatial dimensions, universes - everything will be cut by his law. With every stroke of Soujirou's sword, something will be cut, even if it is nothingness itself. Additionally even if his blade were to be warded off it's intended path, the law of cutting will still land regardless of causality (making the concept of missing non-existent to Mibu). Key: Base | Gudou God Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Masadaverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Samurai Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Hax Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1